YuGiOh Truth or dare Show
by Samantha17
Summary: I wasn't sure weither it was Pg or Pg13 so beware the swearing is censord


Samantha: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the charters (Besides me, Kiwi, Mina, Brit, Jeff, Jack, and Stephie) but I do own this FanFict so enjoy Yami Bakura: Comes on stage AND NO STEALING! IF YOU DO STEAL I WILL KILL YOU ALL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Miho and Tristan come on stage and pulls Yami Bakura off  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Samantha: Well Welcome everyone to the Bran New TV Game Show "Yu-Gi-Oh Truth or Dare Show" Crowd: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Samantha: Now let me introduce our cast Crowd: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Samantha: Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Yugi Moto and his Yami, Miho Nozaka, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Bakura and his Psycho Yami and Joey Wheeler They all walk onto stage but Joey Samantha: Where's Joey Joey: Right here Untangles foot from a wire and walks on the stage and takes a seat in a Green leather chair Crowd: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Seto: Nice to see you again Mutt Joey: Shut up Miho: BAKA! Shut up where on TV Seto: Its not the first time Miho hits him in the back of the head and Seto mumbles something about Older sisters being a pain in his .  
  
Samantha: Hello all and Welcome to  
  
Crowd: "Yu-Gi-Oh Truth or Dare Show"  
  
Samantha: And our first dare is for Yugi Yugi: Ok Samantha: Truth or Dare Yugi Yugi: Dare Samantha: Reads a letter Yugi, I dare you to lose to me in a Duel and give me your puzzle from Marik Yugi: Sigh What Marik: From the crowd MUHAHAHAHAHA Samantha: Guards remove this Marik at once Burns the letter Yugi: Thanks Samantha: Draws another Yugi Dare letter Dear Yugi, I dare you to go jump into a pit of P... off Telitubbies Yugi: Uh, Uh, Uh Samantha: Presses a button and the floor moves and a clear pit opens up KIWI MINA DO YOU HAVE THE Pi.. off TELITUBBIES Kiwi and Mina walk onto the stage dragging a bag behind Kiwi: You want it in the Pit Samantha: Yes They throw the Pi.. Off Telitubbies in the pit and walk off stage Yugi: Ok here goes nothing Bakura throws him a knife Bakura: You might need it Yugi: Thanks jumps in the pit  
  
Telitubbies: We are Pi.. Off Telitubbies  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Help me Cuts the Telitubbie's heads off and gets out of the pit and the pit disappears Samantha: Good to see you again Yugi now you may pick the next victim Yugi: Ok I pick, Uh, Uh, Tristan Tristan: Uh, Dare Samantha: Draws a card I dare you to Kiss Miho for 30 minuets, Brit bring out the lipstick Brit comes out holding the lipstick tray and Tristan picks one shade and starts to kiss Miho, 30 minuets later Miho: Gets dizzy and falls over and her Brothers help her up  
  
Tristan: Hum there is something that always makes her do that  
  
Samantha: Takes her Walkman off Huh oh now that that's over Tristan pick our next Victim Tristan: Bakura Samantha: Draws a card Tee Hee I dare you to Put 6 pounds off ice down your pants Bakura: Why me Samantha: Hey you like the hotness of a desert now feel the cold of frozen water, come on out with the ice Stephie, Stephie walks on the stage carrying 6 pounds of ice, drops it at Bakura's feet and walks off the stage  
  
Samantha: Go on Bakura  
  
Bakura: Uh, uh, uh  
  
Samantha: Come on Crowd lets give him a little spirit  
  
Crowd: GO BAKURA GO BAKURA  
  
Bakura: Fine Starts stuffing the ice down his pants till its all in  
  
Samantha: How do you feel  
  
Bakura: COLD, COLD, F.. COLD!  
  
Samantha: Stephie come here and escort Bakura to the bathroom  
  
Stephie: Ok come on Bakura, Bakura tries to walk but falls over  
  
Bakura: I pick Miho Stephie rolls Bakura off the stage  
  
Miho: Eye Twitches Truth  
  
Seto: I know how to fix this Gives Miho a fire ball (Hot Candy) and she turns back to normal  
  
Samantha: Thank you Seto Draws a new card Miho is it true that you made a web site with all your Diary entries in it  
  
Miho: Gasps for air and Seto and Mokuba giggle SETO MOKUBA  
  
Seto: D. Takes Miho's Diary out of his pocket and hands it to Miho  
  
Miho: Watch you language Samantha: Aren't you mad Miho: How can I be mad at my Bothers Thinks Their dead Sweet Smile I pick Tea Seto: Dare Samantha: Draws a card Seto I dare you to kiss Joey Joey and Seto: WHAT Joey: I'm not kissing that Dirt Bag! Seto: I second that Samantha: Its that or Kiwi show them what they have to do if they refuse Kiwi: You'll win a free trip to Erie Music plays THE TORTURE CHAMBER where there you'll be chained to a wall and fed Scorpions Jeff: Runs onto the stage Then you'll be attacked by RABID SQIRRELS Kiwi: Hey I resent that remark Jeff: Runs into a wall and Kiwi pulls him off the wall and drags him off stage Both: Fine, Kisses quickly then runs off stage and brushes their teeth Mokuba: I think I'm going to have nightmares Yugi: Me two Bakura comes back on stage and 5 minuets later Seto and Joey walk back on stage Seto: I pick Mutt Joey: DARE Samantha: Draws a card and bursts out laughing and Seto and Yugi runs up to her and looks at the card and walks back to their seats MINA COME HERE Mina: Ya Samantha: Take over for me while I go recover Hands Mina the microphone and Walks off the stage laughing so hard she trips over the wires and start cracking up, Brit drags her off Mina: Ok the dare is You must put on a puffy purple dress and dye your hair purple Everyone starts to laugh JACK GET OUT HERE Jack: Skips on stage Yes Mina: Take Joey to the dressing room and get him the Dare Jack: Takes Joey's hand Come on Joey I'll let you use one of my dresses, Pulls Joey off stage Mina: OK we didn't need to know that Samantha walks back on the stage and takes Mina's place 40 minuets later Jack drags Joey on stage and everyone starts laughing Jack: I also gave him a makeover Samantha: Good job you get a raise Joey: Go to H. You F.. gaylord Samantha: Turn around Joey and show your stuff Jack: It does make him look Pretty Crowd: GAYLORD! Jack walks off stage Joey: I HATE THIS Weevil: From crowd Strut your stuff Wheeler Joey: Jumps off stage and kills Weevil That was building up in me for a long time Samantha: Works for me ok Joey who's your next victim Joey: Sits down YAMI Yami: Yami appears Truth Yami Bakura: Cough Sissy Cough Yami: Shut up Tomb Robber before I shock you again Yami Bakura: Whimpers and turns back into Bakura Samantha: Draws a card Whoa ok, Yami have you told Yugi that your Gay yet Yami: Y. N. That's not fair I'm not Gay Bakura: Sure Fights with his self, My Yami said it Yami: I have to say neither Samantha: Ok Yami pick your victim Yami: Tomb robber Yami Bakura appears  
  
Yami Bakura: DARE, MUHAHAHAHA! Samantha: Draws a card I Dare you to sing the Elmo Song Yami Bakura: D..., Uh, Sings This is a song la, la, la, la, Elmo's Song Etc. Seto: You memorized that I bet you watch it everyday Yami Bakura: Huh Seto: Laughs Yami Bakura: I pick Mokuba Mokuba: Huh Daydreaming about Nestle Wonderballs oh Dare Samantha: Draws a card I dare you to sing a song from a TV commercial Seto and Miho: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mokuba: Takes a deep breath Oh I wonder, wonder oo ah doo ah oo.. whats in your wonderball? Who knows what surprises, a wonderball will hide.yummy nestle chocolate, with candy shapes inside...Oh I wonder, wonder oo ah doo ah oo...what's in your wonderball? What's in your wonder ball? Takes a bow Samantha: Good Job Mokuba, Throws him a Nestle Wonderball Mokuba: ITS MINE, Eats the chocolate shell and looks at the candies Hey its Hercules Shoves the candies in his mouth and his face turns purple and he swallows SOUR Runs around in circles and Brit runs out on stage and hands him Water and Mokuba sits down, I pick Tea Tea: Dare Samantha: Draws a card, Ok I dare you to fight with a Rabid squirrel Tea: That's not nice Samantha: But you picked dare now bring the rabid squirrel Kiwi walks out on stage an Tea walks up to her Tea: Looks at Kiwi strangely You're a rabid squirrel Kiwi: Makes squirrel noises and changes into a Rabid Squirrel Die You evil Thing Kiwi attacks Tea and Kiwi wins and Tea sits back down and Kiwi hops off stage and Jeff runs on stage  
  
Jeff: I told you Runs into a wall and dies  
  
Yami Bakura: That sucks  
  
Miho: Why  
  
Yami: Bakura I didn't get to kill him Grins evilly  
  
All: Anima fall  
  
Samantha: Well that's our show bye for now  
XXXXXXXXXXXX TEN YEARS LATERXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
TV Commercial TV Host: Mokuba Kaiba little brother to the Famous Kaiba Corp owner Seto Kaiba and Famous TV star Miho Nozaka, Mokuba is now the proud owner of Nestle Wonderballs, This surly is a family of Millionaires. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Samantha: So write me a review ok it took me a while to write this and I hope you likes it Smiles Jeff: Runs on stage again THE RABID SQUIRRELS ARE COMING Kiwi runs on stage chasing Jeff  
  
Yami Bakura: Can I kill him now  
  
Samantha: D. it kill him Yami Bakura takes out his Man-Eater Bug and makes it eat Jeff Samantha: Good you get a raise, Now so that's the e. Yugi: Yugi runs up to Samantha, Joey found the sugar  
  
Joey: Jumps up and down Sugar, Sugar, Sugar and breaks the camera 


End file.
